


The Library-Drarry

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, Closeted, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Grinding, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, Hot, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Libraries, M/M, Students, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Harry is studying in the library late at night when a certain blonde-haired Slytherin joins him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144
Collections: Drarry, Drarry One-shots





	The Library-Drarry

Harry sat in the silent library, intently studying the book in front of him, an image of a Deatheater and paragraph of writing underneath. He was content, just him and his work. The library was empty since it was 9pm and most students were in their dorms, even the librarian had left, leaving Harry the keys to lock up when he left. Harry was completely lost in thought and didn’t even notice the doors opening and somebody else walking in.

The doors slammed behind the tall blonde and Harry jumped slightly, startled, he looked up to see the all too familiar Slytherin scowling at him. Harry quickly shot him a glare before going back to his work. It was bad enough that somebody had interrupted his studying but that it was Draco Malfoy made it ten times worse. Draco placed his things down on opposite side of the long table to Harry, a few chairs to the right of the Gryffindor. Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his book. A few minutes passed of slightly awkward but peaceful silence but Harry knew it wouldn’t last long with Malfoy in the room and he was right.

Draco let out a long-exasperated sigh of frustration as he ran his hand through his silky blonde hair. Harry ignored him and rolled his eyes again, already getting irritated by the Slytherin. Harry brushed it off and flipped the yellowish coloured page in front of him. He only got through about another 30 words or so before Draco sighed again but louder. Harry clenched his fists and took a deep breath, getting angry now. Malfoy sighed again, groaning a little as well. Harry flinched as his cock twitched in his pants, Draco’s groan catching him off guard. What the hell? Sure, Harry was gay but Draco was NOT sexy at all. Harry glanced up at Draco, sure he was muscly and Harry knew from the locker rooms that Malfoy had toned abs and his hair was really nice and looked stupidly soft and his bluey grey eyes were pretty dreamy… 'Wait what?! No! Draco Malfoy is not hot, he's a ferret' Harry thought quickly.

Draco was trying to concentrate on and understand the work in front of him but could feel eyes burning into him from across the table. He looked up to find two bright green eyes staring back at him, he quickly scowled and looked away but just before he did, he could’ve sworn that he saw a blush creep onto Harry’s cheeks when they made eye contact. Harry looked back down at his book, he did not fancy Malfoy, no way, not a chance…maybe. Draco stared at the sheet on the desk under his nose, did potter just blush? Because of him? That was pretty adorable. Unlike Harry, Draco had realised his feelings for Harry in second year, 3 years ago now. Draco tried to ignore the hint of hope that was manifesting in his mind, if Potter was blushing then maybe he felt the same way… maybe. Draco’s head began to hurt with the mix of thinking about Harry and trying to understand his work. He sighed loudly once again and dropped his head in his hands. Harry lost it.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake will you shut up Malfoy?” Harry blurted, sounding quite rude but he didn’t really care, it was Malfoy afterall… hot, dreamy Malfoy… wait no! Harry shook the thoughts from his head and stared at Draco, waiting for him to say something.

“Well it isn’t my fault that the homework Snape set is bloody impossible.” Draco snapped, shooting a glare at Harry.

“What could possibly be so hard that you have to sigh like that every 5 minutes?” Harry retorted, feeling completely fed up by this point.

“You try.” Draco mumbled, not being serious whatsoever so he was taken quite by surprise when Harry suddenly stood up, his chair squeaking on the floor as he pushed it out, and made his way around the table and sat down next to Draco. Draco just watched him in confusion and even nervousness, not knowing what exactly Harry was going to do.

Harry looked straight into Draco’s eyes and held out his hand expectantly. It took Draco a few seconds to process what Harry was asking but handed him his defence against the dark arts work when he figured it out. Harry looked away from Draco’s gorgeous bluey grey eyes and at the sheet, studying it carefully before placing it back on the table and picking up a pen, pointing things out and beginning to explain them to the Slytherin next to him. The only problem was that Draco couldn’t hear a word he was saying, he was too entranced by the emerald green orbs that shone in the dim candle light and the raven black hair that hung loosely around Harry’s face, framing it like a piece of art, which to Draco it was of course.

Draco couldn’t take his eyes off of the plump, pink lips that were shining slightly with saliva, they looked so perfect to kiss and Draco couldn’t help but wonder what they’d feel like against his own, captured in a passionate kiss. Draco could also feel a burning sensation in his shoulder where Harry’s was brushing against his own, the touch making Draco’s skin burn even through both the boy’s robes. He could feel Harry’s body heat radiating next to him and he could smell the scent of Harry, a hint of aftershave but mainly just Harry’s natural smell. 

Draco was completely ignoring the fact that Potter was speaking, not even trying to listen, he was just studying his features, he never noticed how sharp Potter’s jawline was up close, Draco felt his cheeks heating up and he assumed they would be pink by now. Harry looked up and green met blue as they looked into each other’s eyes. Harry’s sentence cut off as he gazed back at Draco, their faces much closer than they expected. Draco stiffened and his eyes slowly drifted down Harry’s face to those perfect lips, they looked so soft and once again Draco was imagining how they’d feel on his own.

Harry was wondering the same thing since in the small amount of time he’d been looking at Draco, he realised that Malfoy was hot. And Harry wanted him. Harry was staring at how the pale pink of Draco’s lips contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. Harry gulped, his mind was telling him to move away and be disgusted but everything else was making him stay put. Wait, was Malfoy getting closer?

Draco took a deep breath as he closed the remaining space between them and their lips met in a slow, gentle kiss that sent electricity shooting through both of them. Draco skimmed his tongue along Harry’s lower lip, asking for entrance which he was immediately granted as Harry opened his mouth slightly, Draco’s tongue slipping in and exploring every part of Harry’s mouth. Draco moved his hands to Harry’s hips and deepened the kiss making it faster and more passionate. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, pulling him closer.

Draco groaned into the kiss and Harry lost it, he shot from his chair and onto Draco’s lap, straddling him but never breaking the kiss. Their tongues danced together as Draco’s hands travelled up into Harry’s shirt, running over his shoulder blades, his soft fingertips dancing along Harry’s muscles. Harry tangled his fingers into Draco’s soft, bright blonde hair and tugged it lightly as Draco’s nails dug into his back. Harry moaned at the sensation, his hips jerking forward to push into Draco’s who gasped at the friction it created, only now realising how turned on he was as his erection twitched, wanting more of the feeling.

Draco’s hands moved down and squeezed Harry’s ass, pushing it into himself, Harry understood his intentions and started grinding his hard on into Draco’s through the suddenly inconvenient pants they were both wearing. They were both so caught up in the moment that neither of them heard the distant sound of the door opening, they continued with their hot make-out session, hips bucking and Harry was now fiddling with the buttons on Draco’s shirt, trying to get them undone to reveal his toned abs. Draco loosened and tossed away Harry’s red and yellow tie. All the feelings together were amazing and they were oblivious to the world, that was until Ron’s voice rang through the nearly silent library, the only noises being moans and heavy breaths.

“What the bloody hell?!”


End file.
